I Would Never
by ShatteredMirrorReflection
Summary: Jackson says something to his sister that he regrets later on. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red Eye but I do own Riley Rippner**

Jackson Rippner forced his hostage, Lisa Reisert into the apartment with a growl. There was a fire in his eyes that burned with blood lust but that quickly died down with the call of a small voice from the bedroom.

"Jackson? Is that you?" a girl's voice came from the other room.

"In here, Riley!" he called.

Lisa looked around in confusion. Who's Riley?

A little girl, about eight or nine, walked in from the bedroom to the right. Lisa's mouth dropped. She looked exactly like him. She had long brown hair, intense blue eyes, and defining facial features. She was thin and short, whereas Jackson was thin and tall.

"Hi, I'm Riley." the girl walked right up to Lisa who was still on the ground from being shoved by Jackson before. Lisa was slightly taken aback by Riley's openness. Jackson flashed her a warning glare but she ignored him.

"I'm Lisa. Nice to meet you." Lisa said, holding her hand out. Riley completely ignored her hand and embraced her in a hug. Lisa heard Jackson's exasperated sigh. Riley pulled back and smiled at both Lisa and Jackson.

"Do I get a hug, too?" Jackson asked.

Riley shook her head, giggled, and ran off into the other room.

"Sorry about my sister, she can be a bit straightforward. She's a strange kid." Jackson apologized.

"She's adorable. " Lisa said, smiling.

Riley ran out of the room again and ran straight into Jackson. She hugged him tight.

"I missed you." she said.

"Missed you, too, sweetie."

She ran off again.

Jackson made sure that Riley was out of sight and dragged Lisa by her hair to the couch. She helped but tried to cover it up.

"Now listen and listen good, you don't leave. If you do, I can easily find you and your fate will be worse than before." he pulled her hair. " Got it?"

Lisa nodded and collapsed on the couch as soon as he let go of her hair. She breathed heavily and teas came to her eyes as she realized her predicament. Jackson looked down at her and rolled his blue eyes.

"Suck it up, Leese. Crying isn't gonna do anything."

With that, Jackson turned and left the living room where Lisa's body was heaving with sobs. He went to the bathroom, locked the door, and splashed some water onto his face.

Meanwhile, Riley walked into the living room and say next to Lisa. She hugged Lisa again, who was still crying. Lisa jumped but returned the hug.

"Did Jackson do that?" she asked, upset.

Lisa could only nod and start sobbing again.

"I won't let him hurt you..."

Lisa was surprised. How could this little girl stop Jackson Rippner. Of course Riley was a Rippner as well but she was only eight or nine.

Both their head turned as they heard the bathroom door open. Jackson walked into the living room. Riley got and walked right up to him.

"Don't hurt her." she said firmly.

"No promises, Riles." he said, smirking at her boldness.

"If you hurt her, I'll hurt you." she said, folding her her chest.

Jackson looked at Lisa and uncontrollable anger welled up in him. He bent down so he was face to face with Riley.

"I can hurt you a whole lot more than you can hurt me. One hit is all it takes, Riles..." he said dangerously.

Riley stood her ground and stalked to her room again.

None of them could comprehend what just happened. Jackson just threatened the only person he cared about, the one thing that kept him human. What had he done?

"It's getting late, Leese. I'm gonna go to bed. Couch pulls out. Night." he said, walking away.

_

"Jackson? Jackson?"

Jackson was awoken by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and there was Riley. The clock read 3:00 am.

"Riley, you're supposed to be sleeping." he said.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Get in."

Riley climbed under the covers. Jackson rolled over and flows his eyes to go to sleep again.

"Jackson?" Riley asked a few minutes later.

Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose, his patients wearing thin. He rolled over to face her.

"Yes?"

"Would you really hit me..?" she asked, her voice shaking. He could almost feel the tears rolling down her face.

His heart broke in two. He had been a terrible terrible brother today. Jackson regretted what he said, knowing Riley would never forget this incident.

"Come here, baby girl." he said, taking her into his arms. "No, I would never ever hit you. I'm sorry for saying that."

She snuggled against his chest and let out a relieved sigh. Both were unaware of Lisa watching from the door, smiling about the brother and sister.

"I love you, Jackson. You're the best big brother ever."

"Love you too, baby. Thanks for being the best little sister I could ever ask for."=

**A/N: How was it? I like how this turned out. It's a little rushed but I wanted to get this out as soon as I could. But I hope it was enjoyable. I'd really appreciate that if you give this a review so I can write more fics like these! :)**

**-Harley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye or Jackson... :( By the way, I'd really like a Jack-In-A-Box for Christmas so...**

Jackson stood in the doorway of the old house in the middle of nowhere. This is exactly he needed right now. The middle of nowhere. And the one place that his company wouldn't look was here. He made sure that nothing would ever lead them here and he certainly didn't leave any trails connecting him to it. He's been making sure of it for ten years. Ever since he was sixteen. He's twenty-six now and he's home again.

Jackson always made sure to visit home every so often. He had someone he needed to watch out for now, not just his parents, and certainly not just himself. But he had failed the Keefe job and they were looking for him. They were going to execute him and make an example out of him. Even the best agents fall and even the best get this punishment.

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door three times. He was exhausted and it was already nighttime, had to be around one in the morning. He saw the door open but no one was in front of him. He was a little spooked and ever so alert as he stepped through the door and closed the door behind him. His parent's house was still the same but no one seemed to be around to greet him. Strange. Where was everybody and why did the door open by itself.

Jackson was starting to get pretty spooked as he walked aroound the house but saw no one and heard nothing. He seemed to have been completely alone in the house. Now, he was starting to freak out. His heart was beating fast as he ran all over the house looking for his family. Everything looked completely norma and where would they be at one in the morning.

Suddenly, out of the corner, Jackson spots a small figure launch itself at him. He has a split second decision to make as he catches it. He sighs and rolls his eyes as he looks at what's in his arms. It's Riley and she's giggling up at him. He knows his cheeks are flushed and that makes her laugh even more.

"Boo!" she yells in his ear. He winces as her loud voice screams and goes straight to his head, where his brain aches excruciatingly.

"Shh, Riley. It's late.. And shouldn't you be in bed right now?" he asked and carries her up the stairs, towards her bedroom to put her to bed. He imagines that his parents are asleep and his sister was up all night, waiting for him. Maybe he shouldn't have told her in advance that he was coming home today.

She completely desregarded the question. "Did I scare you, Jack?! I bet I did, the look on your face!" she laughed and tugged on his ears playfully. "I don't wanna go to bed, Jack. I can't sleep anyways! You just got here!"

Jackson sighed. "Fine.. Fine.." he sighed and changed direction, heading to the living room where the television was. He laid her down on the couch and sat next to her feet. He threw a blanket over her and gave her a pillow so she might fall asleep if she got tired enough. But having an eight year old sister was definitely some hard work...

Jackson turned on the television and found a South Park marathon, their favorite thing to watch together. Jackson didn't think it was that bad. Right?

But of course, not even five minutes after he finally got Riley settled, she was back up. She said she didn't want to lay down in case she might fall asleep. So she situated her self on Jackson's lap and leaned herself against his chest. She kissed his cheek gently before settling her eyes on the television which was saying things that weren't appropriate for eight year olds, not that Jackson would know that. Or that Riley would care since he was the best big brother ever in her mind and could do practically nothing wrong.

"I missed you, Jack. Don't leave again..." Riley said and snuggled against him. Innocent blue eyes identical to his stared back up at him and he looked into her sad blue orbs. A pang of guilt resounded in his heart as he saw the pain he had caused her.

"I missed you, too, princess. And no, I'm not leaving for at least a little while, alright?" he kissed the top of her head and leaned back as they both half sat, half laid down on the couch. Riley kissed Jackson's cheek once more before closing her heavy eyes.

"I love you, Jack."

"Love you, too, princess."

**A/N: Just a little oneshot. I think I'm going to turn this into a series of one shots about Riley and Jackson. Not meant to actually be related to Red Eye. Just what I do when I'm busy and get writer's block. Not meant to have continuity or accuracy so sorry if you're disappointed. :)**

** -Harley**


End file.
